mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjaźń uskrzydla/Transkrypt
:Cheerilee: Za chwilę dwójka wyjątkowych gości podzieli się z nami ważną informacją. Drogie dzieci, powitajmy przewodniczącą igrzysk w Equestrii – Pannę Harshwhinny! :Panna Harshwhinny: Dziękuję. No dobrze, jestem pewna, że wszystkie słyszałyście o igrzyskach w Equestrii, gdzie kucyki z calutkiego kraju walczą o zwycięstwo w różnych sportowych konkurencjach. A wy, jako że jesteście najmłodsi, będziecie mogli wziąć udział w bardzo ważnej konkurencji przeznaczonej tylko dla was. :Rainbow Dash: No, nie! Powiedzmy im o tym, co jest najfajniejsze! :Uczniowie: radości i oklaski :Rainbow Dash: Cześć! Siemanko! Ogłaszamy konkurs. Ten, kto przygotuje najfajniejszą, najbardziej spektakularną i czadową choreografię, może pojechać na igrzyska. To kim będą te kucyki szczęściarze? :Diamond Tiara: To z pewnością będę ja. :Aura: A może to będę ja? :Scootaloo: A może to my? :Snips i Snails: Albo my? :Snips: Krzyk Hej! Ale stało się coś? :Piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Rainbow Dash: Drużyna, która wygra konkurs, będzie nieść flagę Equestrii na otwarciu igrzysk. Och... To będzie superfrajda! :Panna Harshwhinny: Panno Dash, proszę opanować te wielce niestosowne wybuchy entuzjazmu! :Lektor: Przyjaźń uskrzydla :Panna Harshwhinny: No, dobrze. Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam zasady. Kucyki mają dobrać się w drużyny. Każda drużyna opracuje własny sposób prezentowania flagi. U każdego kucyka oceniamy wdzięk, styl i oryginalność. Mamy bardzo skomplikowany system punktacji, z którym zapoznam was już za chwilę. Po pierwsze... :Rainbow Dash: Aa! Te nudziarstwa mogą zaczekać. Powiedzmy im to, co jest ważne, czyli kto jest trenerką. Gwizd Zgadza się. Ja! A wiecie, dlaczego mam kwalifikacje na trenerkę? Zgadnijcie, kto niósł flagę Cloudsdale, kiedy był jeszcze małym źrebakiem? Ja! Niezapomniane przeżycie. Jak burza wpadłam na stadion, rozpościerając skrzydła, a flaga powiewała na wietrze. Wyczyniałam z tą flagą takie akrobacje, jakich żaden kucyk wcześniej nie widział. A i potem nikt ich nie zdołał powtórzyć. :Panna Harshwhinny: Profesjonalizm, panno Dash. Będę nalegać. Jeśli chcesz utrzymać stanowisko trenera kucyków, to musisz zachować profesjonalną postawę i trzymać emocje na wodzy. Czy teraz to jest dla ciebie absolutnie, stuprocentowo zrozumiałe!? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, panno Harshwhinny. Wie pani, profesjonalizm to moje drugie imię, Rainbow Profesjonalizm Dash. :Panna Harshwhinny: Hmm... No cóż, za parę dni panna Dash zawiezie rywalizujące drużyny do Kryształowego Królestwa, gdzie zademonstrują swoje układy przede mną i innymi sędziami. Zostaniecie ocenieni bardzo profesjonalnie. :Rainbow Dash: Ekhem... Tak, bardzo, bardzo słusznie. A w międzyczasie zacznijcie się przygotowywać i przyłóżcie się, bo jestem pewna, że ceremonia otwarcia igrzysk to będzie jedna z najważniejszych rzeczy, jaka was spotka w źrebięcych latach. Ale wiem, że lubicie wyzwania. To całkiem jak ja! Łu-chu! Ekhem... Spotkamy się jutro po szkole o godzinie piętnastej, równo. Chcę obejrzeć waszą choreografię. Ja stąd wypadam... profesjonalnie. Widać jak profesjonalnie? :Panna Harshwhinny: Och... Kucyki! Najważniejszą rzeczą jest to, żeby w czasie występu pokazać, co wasze miasto dla was znaczy. Pokażcie, że jesteście dumni z Ponyville. Pracujcie ciężko i bierzcie przykład ze mnie. To już wszystko. :Scootaloo: To co? Opracujemy ekstra układ i wygramy konkurs? :Apple Bloom: Uważam, że to superaśny pomysł. :Sweetie Belle: Ale jest jeden problem. Myślę, że inne kucyki z klasy też będą chciały wygrać. :Scootaloo: Słuchaj, te kucyki, które wygrają konkurs, będą nieść flagę. To przecież możemy być my. Psiapsióły, jesteście za, czy jesteście za? Bo ja jestem za! :Apple Bloom: Ja też! :Sweetie Belle: I ja! :Scootaloo: To tak, w tej prezentacji mamy pokazać, co lubimy w Ponyville. Prawda? :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Prawda! :Scootaloo: Dobra... Co szczególnego wyróżnia Ponyville? Może... może... Już mam! To jest miejsce, gdzie różne rodzaje kucyków mieszkają razem w przyjaźni. :Apple Bloom: Ziemskie kucyki jak ja! :Sweetie Belle: Jednorożce jak ja! :Scootaloo: I pegazy jak ja! To teraz musimy się zastanowić, jak to pokazać na występie. :Sweetie Belle: Potrzebny nam scenariusz. :Apple Bloom: I mnóstwo przygotowań! :Scootaloo: I próby od rana do nocy, ale coś wam powiem: chociaż jesteśmy jeszcze małe, to w nas jest moc i wielkie serce! :Hearts Strong as Horses :Diamond Tiara: Jeśli tylko na tyle was stać, to my ten konkurs wygramy w cuglach. :Silver Spoon: Mamy już wymyśloną fantastyczną choreografię. :Diamond Tiara: Jesteśmy przekonane, że zmiażdżymy konkurencję, zmiażdżymy ją dosłownie! :Scootaloo: Jesteśmy zwycięzcami i mamy serca... :Silver Spoon: Jasne, ale wiesz, czego nie macie? :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Waszych znaczków! Gładkie boczki, gładkie boczki, gładkie boczki! :Apple Bloom: Co to ma wspólnego z noszeniem flagi? :Silver Spoon: Reprezentowanie Ponyville przez kucyki bez znaczków byłoby nie do pomyślenia. :Diamond Tiara: A my oczywiście już mamy nasze znaczki, więc wiadomo, kto będzie w kręgu zwycięzców. :Scootaloo: Słuchajcie, wy dwie, czy mamy znaczki, czy nie mamy, zobaczycie, Znaczkowa Liga będzie nieść flagę na igrzyskach. kopyt :Diamond Tiara: Niech najlepsze kucyki wygrają! :Scootaloo: Wchodzimy w to! :Rainbow Dash: Pokażcie wasz układ, Znaczkowa Ligo, i nie zawiedźcie mnie. :Scootaloo: Nie zawiedziemy, na pewno. :Sweetie Belle: To taki mały pomysł, na który wspólnie wpadłyśmy. Jeszcze nie jest dopracowany do perfekcji, niestety... :Diamond Tiara: szeptem Popatrzmy, jak Głuptaczkowa Liga wykonuje swój słabiutki układ. :Silver Spoon: To będzie megaporażka. :Silver Spoon i Diamond Tiara: chichot :Scootaloo: Od najpradawniejszych czasów w pewnym niezwykle niezwykłościowym mieście żyją obok siebie trzy rodzaje kucyków. :Apple Bloom: Jesteśmy ziemskie kucyki! :Sweetie Belle: A my jednorożce! :Scootaloo: A my to pegazy! To miasto, w którym króluje przyjaźń, jest naszym domem. Witamy na stadionie. Oto flaga naszego ukochanego miasta. :Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Wiwat, nasze Ponyville! Jej! :Scootaloo: Jeszcze to dopracujemy. No i podobało się? :Rainbow Dash: To... było... genia... myślach Zaraz, czekaj... masz być dostojna i opanowana. Ligi Aby na chłodno przeanalizować sytuację... Chwila... Wykombinowałyście coś takiego z dnia na dzień? To jest... myślach Profesjonalizm, Dash... Nie okazuj emocji... Ligi Ogólnie mówiąc, to było bardzo... Podsumowując, było dobrze. Postarajcie się, a kto wie, może wygracie. Muszę lecieć, tak! :Apple Bloom: Myślicie, że jej się podobało? :Sweetie Belle: Nie jestem taka pewna... :Scootaloo: Słyszałyście? Jeśli się postaramy, to może wygramy. No to do roboty! Kłusujemy, kucyki! :Diamond Tiara: Czy ty to widziałaś? Sama nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale one mogą wygrać! :Silver Spoon: Ale jak im przeszkodzić? Już je wyzwałyśmy od gładkich boczków. :Diamond Tiara: Musimy znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby im zaleźć za skórę. Albo wiesz co? Zaleziemy im za skrzydła. :Diamond Tiara: Dziewczyny, przychodzimy, żeby powiedzieć, że wasz występ był całkiem udany. :Sweetie Belle: Że co? :Apple Bloom: Dzięki? :Silver Spoon: O, ale przede wszystkim to tak naprawdę podziwiamy waszą odwagę. :Scootaloo: Odwagę? Dlaczego? :Diamond Tiara: Czy to nie oczywiste? Bo dla nas tak i będzie to też oczywiste dla wszystkich kucyków. Chcecie pokazać trzy typy kucyków żyjących w Ponyville, ale na scenie widać kucyka pegaza... :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: ...który nawet nie potrafi latać! :Apple Bloom: Co, do kwaśnych jabłek, to ma w ogóle za znaczenie? :Silver Spoon: Myślę, że fakt, że ktoś nie potrafi latać, ma bardzo duże znaczenie, nieprawdaż? :Diamond Tiara: W końcu taki kucyk pegaz w twoim wieku powinien zacząć latać już dawno temu. :Scootaloo: To co mam zrobić, jeśli skrzydła mnie jeszcze nie unoszą? :Diamond Tiara: Twoja kariera jako chorążego też się raczej od ziemi nie oderwie. :Silver Spoon: Panna Harshwhinny nigdy nie wybierze kucyka pegaza, który nie umie latać, aby reprezentował Ponyville przed caluteńką Equestrią. :Sweetie Belle: Panna Harshwhinny nigdy czegoś takiego nie powiedziała! :Silver Spoon: Ale to się rozumie samo przez się. :Diamond Tiara: No cóż, miłej pracy mimo wszystko, nawet jeśli wasz występ okaże się... yy... jakby to powiedzieć... bez polotu :Sweetie Belle: Nie przejmuj się nimi, Scootaloo. Scootaloo? Wszystko dobrze? :Scootaloo: Nasz układ jest do niczego! Musimy zmienić moją rolę w choreografii. :Sweetie Belle: Co!? :Apple Bloom: Czemu? :Scootaloo: Bo jeśli chcemy wygrać, to po prostu muszę zacząć latać. :Sweetie Belle: I tak szybko się nauczysz? :Apple Bloom: Mamy czas do jutra. :Scootaloo: Może mi się uda, jak postaram się dwa razy bardziej. No i... Może trzy razy bardziej. :Apple Bloom: Jeny, no nie wiem, Scootaloo. Myślę, że nie w tym leży problem. :Scootaloo: A ja jestem pewna, że tylko latanie zapewni nam wygraną. Będę ostro trenować. :Sweetie Belle: Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? :Scootaloo: Whoaaaaa! :Łomot :Scootaloo: Postaram się cztery razy bardziej! :Apple Bloom: Podejrzewam, że nie. :Scootaloo: Wzdycha Dziewczyny, dziewczyny! Hej! Spróbujmy jeszcze raz! :Apple Bloom: Ziewa Nic, tylko próbujemy od samiuśkiego rana. Jesteśmy wykończone! :Scootaloo: Dobra... To przejdźmy do mojego latającego superwejścia. To wy robicie przeplatankę w lewo, a potem w prawo, podnosicie obręcz, wtedy wkraczam ja. Yy... Nie tak to miało wyglądać. No dobrze wzdycha spróbuję jeszcze raz. :Apple Bloom: Mnie się podobało jak było wcześniej. :Sweetie Belle: Mnie też, ale ona się uparła na to latanie. :Scootaloo: Spokojnie. Jutro na ostatniej próbie z Rainbow Dash będę latać jak orzeł. Heh, jeszcze dopnę swego, zobaczycie. śmiech :Łomot :Rainbow Dash: Do roboty, kucyki Znaczkowej Ligi! To wasza próba generalna przed jutrzejszym występem na stadionie. Dam grzywę, że będziecie absolutnie, zdecydowanie... będziecie się dobrze bawić. śmiech Dobra, start! :Scootaloo: Ponyville! Wzdycha Jest domem... Em... :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Przyjaźni :Scootaloo: Przyjaźni, racja, heh. Są cztery, nie, nie, trzy rodzaje kucyków. :Apple Bloom: ziewa :Sweetie Belle: szeptem W lewo, w lewo. :Apple Bloom: szeptem Przepraszam, to ze zmęczenia. A potem skłon... :Sweetie Belle: Au! :Apple Bloom: I wtedy obrót. :Sweetie Belle: Au! :Apple Bloom: Wybacz. :Scootaloo: Ta-da! śmiech I jak, co o tym myślisz? :Rainbow Dash: To... no wiecie... było niezłe śmiech, ale pomyślałam, że może ewentualnie zechcecie wrócić do tej pierwszej wersji waszego występu, która była... no nie wiem, jakby to powiedzieć... lepsza? Zróbcie to dokładnie tak jak poprzednio. Chyba chciałybyście wygrać, prawda? To nie ryzykujcie. A teraz muszę... obejrzeć inne kucyki i nie zapominajcie, że z samego rana jedziemy do Kryształowego Królestwa. Do zobaczenia jutro! :Scootaloo: I co my teraz zrobimy? Konkurs już jutro, a ja wciąż nie umiem latać. Chyba że... :Sweetie Belle: Jestem zbyt zmęczona! Nie zniosę więcej prób. :Apple Bloom: Ja też! Jestem zmęczona, jestem głodna, a nasz układ mi się nie podoba! Wszystko się teraz kręci wokół ciebie. :Sweetie Belle: Racja, tak jakbyśmy już nawet nie były potrzebne. :Scootaloo: Ależ jesteście potrzebne! Jak was nie będzie, to kto przytrzyma obręcz? :Apple Bloom: Ech! Ty chyba sama nie wiesz, co mówisz! Mam cię dość! Wracam do domu, żeby się przespać. :Scootaloo: A ty też zamierzasz mnie opuścić? :Sweetie Belle: Jutro rano czeka nas podróż do Kryształowego Królestwa. Muszę wreszcie odpocząć. Zobaczymy się rano, Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Dawaj, Scootaloo! Zrób to dla Ponyville! Musisz się postarać dwadzieścia razy bardziej! Trzydzieści razy bardziej... Jeszcze troszeczkę bardziej... Nie umiem latać... Nie umiem i już.... :Konduktor: Pociąg do Kryształowego Królestwa! Proszę wsiadać! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo? Gdzie ona jest? :Apple Bloom: Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźni. Przecież pociąg za chwilę odjeżdża! :Scootaloo Już jestem... :Apple Bloom: Bałyśmy się, że nie zdążysz na nasz pociąg. :Scootaloo: Ja... nie pojadę z wami. :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Co?! :Scootaloo: Jestem słabym ogniwem. Jeśli na scenie spadnę, klapnę czy cokolwiek oprócz latania, to zepsuję nam cały występ. :Sweetie Belle: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz nas zostawić! :Scootaloo: Lepiej wypadniecie beze mnie! :Sweetie Belle: Przestań, to nieprawda, Scootaloo. :Apple Bloom: Wiesz co, Sweetie Belle? Dajmy spokój. Jak ona chce zrezygnować, to niech sobie idzie i wcale jej nie potrzebujemy. :Scootaloo: Dobra! :Apple Bloom: Dobra! :Sweetie Belle: Dobra... :Konduktor: Odjeżdżamy! :silnika pociągu :Rainbow Dash: Jak się miewają moje małe faworytki? Och... Nie mogę się doczekać! Tak strasznie chcę, żebyście wygrały. Pam, pam, pam, pam, potem Scootaloo robi skok przez obręcz! :Apple Bloom: Wiesz, niestety nie będzie Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: Została w domu. :Rainbow Dash: Została? :Apple Bloom: Wbiła sobie do głowy, że nie może reprezentować Ponyville, jeśli nie będzie latać na naszym występie, ale jej nie wychodziło, więc zdecydowała, że zostaje w domu. :Rainbow Dash: No, a wy przekonywałyście ją, żeby tego nie robiła, tak? :Sweetie Belle: Wiesz, tak naprawdę to powiedziałyśmy jej, że... :Apple Bloom: wzdycha ...że w takim razie jej nie chcemy. :Rainbow Dash: Chwileczkę... Oszalałyście?! Jesteście drużyną, a drużyna nigdy nie odrzuca przyjaciela! :dzwonek :hamulca :Rainbow Dash: Chodźcie! :Diamond Tiara: Szkoda, że nie możecie jechać. Prześlemy wam zdjęcia z naszego zwycięskiego występu. :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: śmiech :Sweetie Belle: Jak ja nie lubię tych wrednych dziewczyn. :Rainbow Dash: To teraz galopem! :Rainbow Dash: Wyrzuciłaś swoją hulajnogę?! :Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Tak, ale nie sama. :Scootaloo: Nie chcę mi się z nimi gadać. Nie rozumiem, po co one tu w ogóle przyszły, powinny teraz jechać pociągiem. :Apple Bloom: Ale nie jedziemy. :Sweetie Belle: Bez ciebie nie chcemy, Scootaloo. :Rainbow Dash: Co w ciebie wstąpiło tak właściwie? :Scootaloo: Nie chciałam zaprzepaścić ich szansy na wygraną tylko przez to, że nie umiem latać. :Rainbow Dash: A kto powiedział, że masz umieć? :Scootaloo: Bo sama wiesz, że latanie jest dla pegazów bardzo ważną rzeczą. Ty latałaś, kiedy niosłaś flagę na igrzyskach. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to byłam ja, a ty jesteś ty i nie ma znaczenia czy umiesz latać, czy nie. Wasz pomysł był świetny, bo pokazałyście to, co sprawia, że Ponyville jest wyjątkowe. Czy wy wciąż pamiętacie, co to jest? :Sweetie Belle: Przyjaźń. :Apple Bloom: Trzy rodzaje kucyków, które potrafią żyć w przyjaźni. Tak jak my. Ziemskie kucyki... :Sweetie Belle: ...jednorożce... :Scootaloo: ...i pegazy. Ale Rainbow Dash... a jeśli... jeśli moje skrzydła nie urosną? I nigdy nie będę latać? :Rainbow Dash: Posłuchaj, Scootaloo. Może kiedyś polecisz, a może i nie. Jesteś naprawdę super tak czy siak. Kto jest najdzielniejszym małym kucykiem w mieście? :Hearts Strong as Horses (repryza) :Okrzyki :Znaczkowa Liga: Wiwat, nasze Ponyville! Jej! :i brawa :Panna Harshwhinny: Ogłaszam, że na igrzyskach Equestrii flagę Ponyville będą nieść... kucyki ze Znaczkowej Ligi! :Okrzyki :Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: jęk :Rainbow Dash: Ekhem. Dobrze, to co zrobiłyście, było całkiem znośne. :Panna Harshwhinny: Całkiem znośne? Całkiem znośne!? Ależ to była totalnie powalająco-najbardziej wykopytnięta rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałam! się podekscytowana :Rainbow Dash: Proszę opanować emocje, panno Harshwhinny. Pamiętajmy o profesjonalizmie. :Panna Harshwhinny: Ekhem, tak. Yyy... tak, no ten to... :Rainbow Dash i Znaczkowa Liga: chichot :Scootaloo: Wiecie, co to znaczy, prawda? :Apple Bloom: Co? :Scootaloo: Za niesienie flagi na pewno wreszcie dostaniemy znaczki! :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Znaczkowa Liga: chichot :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Flight to the Finish Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu